


Like a Life Preserver

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: “Don’t take my pain, but you… you could hold me?” Scott looked up at Isaac and hastily added, “Only if you want to.”Isaac grasped Scott's hand. “Yeah. Yeah, I definitely can.”
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Like a Life Preserver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



Once Scott got home from visiting Stiles at the hospital, it was only 9 p.m. But he felt utterly exhausted, like he couldn’t stand upright for a moment longer.

He climbed under the covers with all of his clothes still on. If he just fell asleep, he wouldn’t have to think about how scared Stiles looked, or the promise he’d made to find a way to help him. 

Sleep wouldn’t claim him, though. His mind kept whirring, imagining Stiles getting sicker. He felt powerless to do anything to stop it.

Moments later, he heard the front door close. It must have been Isaac, because Scott's mom was still working the night shift. 

Scott bit back the urge to call out to him. It wouldn’t be fair to ask Isaac. He was the one who was supposed to make _Isaac_ feel safe and protected. A good alpha shouldn’t need their beta’s comfort. Isaac wasn’t big on physical affection anyway, not after everything that his father had done to him. 

But Scott craved Isaac’s touch. 

Scott had been keeping his distance, wanting to give Isaac his space ever since he moved in. It had become increasingly difficult for Scott, though. Isaac had fit into his life pretty quickly, and Scott thought that maybe there was something more than pack affection growing between them. But it was hardly the time to think about the possibility of something more. Not when Stiles needed him. 

Scott had resigned himself to laying in bed and staring at the ceiling for the rest of the night when his door slowly creaked open.

“Scott?” Isaac whispered.

Scott’s heart leapt. “Yeah?”

Isaac stepped inside the room and pulled the door closed. “Are you okay?”

Scott sat up, not sure how to answer that question. 

He settled on, “I will be eventually.” 

Isaac walked up next to the bed and held out his hand. “You smell… sad. Maybe I can take some of your pain?”

Scott hesitated, not wanting to give away just how much he wanted Isaac to touch him. Isaac’s outstretched hand looked like a life preserver, though. His eyes were soft and understanding as he waited for Scott to answer, and that’s all it took to get Scott to cave. 

“Don’t take my pain, but you… you could hold me?” Scott looked up at Isaac and hastily added, “Only if you want to.”

Isaac grasped Scott's hand. “Yeah. Yeah, I definitely can.” 

Isaac climbed up onto the comforter until he was kneeling next to Scott, and looked up at him under his lashes with a shy smile. “Like this?”

Scott realized that Isaac had probably never cuddled with anyone before. That thought alone made Scott’s heart ache. Isaac was kind and loyal and brave and everything a great beta was supposed to be. Isaac deserved to have that kind of intimacy, if he wanted it. 

Scott pulled Isaac towards him gently. Isaac unfolded his long legs and scooted up on top of the sheets next to Scott, his back against the headboard and his left thigh pressed against Scott’s right side. Scott could feel his body relaxing as he leaned into Isaac's warmth. The steady sound of Isaac's heartbeat was reassuring.

Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott’s shoulders and buried his nose in Scott’s neck. “Is this more of what you were looking for?”

“Yeah.” Scott shuddered out an exhale, feeling calmer than he had in hours. Isaac’s curls tickled his chin, and he hugged Isaac back. 

“I could fall asleep like this,” Isaac murmured. 

“That would be okay,” Scott admitted. 

“Good,” Isaac said, like that was all he needed to hear. He pulled them both down onto the pillows, and Scott let him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on tumblr](https://impalachick.tumblr.com/post/643758136514232320/teen-wolf-ficlet-scottisaac-hurtcomfort-rated).


End file.
